rouge et bleu
by Kanae M. Graham
Summary: El azul te queda bastante bien, combina con el rojo después de todo. / Viñeta Leon x Carla (pero con insinuaciones Aeon). Advertencia: Major Character Death.


**Disclaimer:** RE y sus personajes son de Capcom.

 **Advertencia:** (Leon x Carla/Ada) Major Character Death. Ataviado de mucha angustia y drama (como debe ser, ohhh sí...)

 **N/A:** Regalo muy atrasado para **Jane Kirishima** porque no tengo vergüenza ni decencia y ya le había enseñado la primera versión de esto y aunque según quise arreglarlo se sigue notando a kilómetros lo mucho que amo a Carla Radames y a un Leon a su merced, más desesperanzado que nada y con la sombra de la única reina de rojo presente *sobs* So, si les atrae el angst, espero les guste esto. Disculpen si ven OoC o alguna otra cosa rarilla y/o burda por ahí.

* * *

 **rouge et bleu**

 **.**

 **.**

El agente jamás pensó que tendría un final tan decente como ese, mucho menos en su departamento justo cuando creía que sería otra más de esas noches en soledad a las que tanto estaba acostumbrado ya.

Pero es entonces cuando la escucha con ese toque de supuesta frialdad e ironía y algo más. Algo que le estremece y no comprende:

"Vine a matarte", le susurra -como si gritara- a sus oídos. Sin responder, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Hundiendo una bala en su pierna derecha, tirándolo de bruces contra el suelo. Regando intenso carmín sobre la alfombra como resultado final.

Leon Scott Kennedy conoce bien la muerte. La ha visto, la ha olido, la ha sentido tan cerca infinidad de veces que en esos instantes no le importa nada más. Yace en el suelo; Inmóvil y estupefacto, más desilusionado que conmocionado al darse cuenta de que se trata de _Ella._

Entonces extiende los brazos porque sabe que ya no le queda nada, tan solo esperar. Siente la frágil y delicada figura femenina reposar encaradamente a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, los tacones de sus botas se ajustan brusco y perfecto alrededor de sus tobillos, presionando, poniéndole a prueba hasta que al fin se escapa un agudo gemido de entre sus gruesos belfos. Casi dejando pasar desapercibida la amenazante arma estribada contra sus costillas.

Es cuando echa un vistazo al par de orbes jade, desviándose ágilmente para admirar el par de pendientes brillantes adornando cada lóbulo de sus pálidas orejas, prosiguiendo en la larga y delgada bufanda roja -tan roja como la sangre brotando de sus _maléolos_ heridos, haciendo juego con el rojizo desastre del piso- cayendo agraciadamente sobre su espalda y la parte frontal de su escotado vestido añil.

 _Toda una carmilla_ , piensa.

Está a punto de soltarle algo, no obstante, es cegado -y silenciado- por la hilera de delicadas y blancas perlas en forma de una etérea-lúgubre sonrisa.

 _Es seductora. Tan seductora…_

Y es que se siente tan frágil y tan roto… tan sometido y tan derrotado que no se resiste al impulso de posar una de sus manos sobre la tersa mejilla, no sin antes sonreírle de vuelta.

Ella lo acepta, arrancándole una sonrisa de más al lamentable agente, colocando la menuda mano sobre la más grande. Acariciándola no por amor, ni por compasión pero por lastima, sí. Y Leon lo sabe.

―Entonces… así es como terminan las cosas. ―susurra, sonando más a una afirmación que a una pregunta.

Ella no le responde, empero, inclina su rostro hasta tocar el suyo. Leon la recibe con gusto e incapaz de resistirse por más tiempo aferra sus manos a ambas mejillas como si su vida dependiera de ello -porque así es- arriesgándose a disminuir la distancia, aspirando el perfume que Ada destila.

Se niega a pensar en todo lo que ha vivido con ella pero lo niega demasiado tarde. Comienza a recordar cuando la vio en medio del típico caos que era Raccoon City, la primera vez que la había visto, la primera vez que la había perdido y besado también.

 _Y yo me pregunto si tus labios saben como antes…_

Sus orbes se posan sobre aquella aderezada boca de indiferencia y tentación, llegándole así los recuerdos en China paso a paso sintiendo que su cabeza gira sin parar, confundiéndose sin más.

Parpadea con debilidad, se siente cansado y hastiado de pensar, ya no quiere pensar. ¿Qué más daba teniendo esa boca a centímetros de la suya? Oh, esa boca.

 _Me pregunto si todavía saben a protección y calidez… me pregunto si todavía saben a algo parecido al amor…_

Vuelve a estremecerse y por fin entiende porque. Sin embargo se arma de valor y la pregunta se escapa de sus labios:

― ¿Puedo besarte?

Ada se ríe en su cara por un momento, al siguiente asiente con la cabeza y Leon decide no desaprovechar semejante oportunidad, inevitablemente esperanzado. Se deja vencer por su _novísima_ voluntad, su _postrimero_ deseo, abriendo de par en par sus agonizantes labios, dando su segundo -y último- beso con aquella dama de rojo que por alguna razón prefirió portar de nuevo ese vestido azul para aquella ocasión. Justo como esa vez en China…

Y el beso es corto, delirante, profundo… y rojo, tan rojo como Él, pues el gatillo se sale disparado sin más preámbulos, perforándolo cruelmente.

No, definitivamente no sabe a amor.

 _¿De verdad eres Ada? ¿Eres Ada, cierto? Dime que lo eres…_

―El azul… ―comienza a decir con la voz ronca. Medio risueño, medio extinto―…el azul te queda bastante bien, combina con el rojo después de todo _._

Todo lo que recibe es otra sonrisa ausente de alguna frase como "sin duda alguna, guapo" que culmina en ese latiente malestar en el pecho que quema más de lo que podía haberse imaginado porque la verdad duele, duele mucho.

 _Tú…_

La _linfa_ escarlata se resbala cuesta abajo por su barbilla en silencio, respirando entrecortadamente gracias a sus costillas destrozadas, dejándose vencer por la fatiga, la oscuridad y la expectativa muerta.

… _no eres Ada. No puedes ser Ada._

Se lo quiere decir, pero fallece antes de poder hacerlo. Sus parpados se cierran despacio, allí mismo entre los brazos de su (no) más intenso-lamentable amor. Su adorada espía. Su -falsa- Ada Wong.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Que solo usaré para esto;

― _Glosario―_

 _ **Maléolos:**_ _Partes que sobresalen a cada costado del tobillo._

 _ **Carmilla:**_ _Una mujer que posee una personalidad secreta, interiorizada y determinada. Progresa en la vida con paso lento pero seguro. Cerebral e intelectual, reflexiona, analiza. Le gustan la investigación, el análisis, en un contexto de calma y de tranquilidad. La atrae todo lo que sea original y de vanguardia. El ámbito sentimental no siempre es simple para ella. Es ambiciosa, oportunista y trabajadora, por eso no tiene dificultades para lograr una buena posición, pero siempre tendrá que darse tiempo. La paciencia es una de sus virtudes y suele ser caracterizada por ser una mujer seductora y/o simpática._

 _ **Novísima:**_ _Tiene distintos significados pero en este texto significa último._

 _ **Postrimero:**_ _Mismo caso que novísima._

 _ **Linfa:**_ _Liquido coagulable._

― _o―_

Y pues nada, no sé qué demonios hice, quería sufrir un ratito con estos tres y bueno, terminar lo que empecé. So nada, ya me callo. Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
